mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kendall Brody
Kendall Brody (July 23rd, 1984) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Chevelle Brody and Leroy Brody. She is the older sister of Allure Brody. Growing up she always looked up to her father and grandfather. Her grandfather, James Brody was Chief of Police when she was born. He served as chief from 1976 until 1996. When she was 12 years old her father was named Chief. Kendall wanted to be the first female Chief of Police of Indigo Bay when she grew up. In 2002, she joined the force. In 2005 she became a detective and was partnered with Darby Gibbs. During that time, she started looking into Badge Bunnies. She discovered that her father and other officers on the force were sleeping with them, and giving them drugs. She also discovered that they were abusing their position in other ways. She worked to expose her father. By 2008 she had done just that. It was after that she was named Chief of Police of Indigo Bay by Mayor Natalia Pryce. Chief Brody cleaned up the department. Though it shrunk in size because of what she had done, the force was much more effective. She also worked with the DEA to keep drugs out of Indigo Bay by supporting the appointment of Undercover Investigator Luna Flynn. Kendall also worked to take down Arcturus. She also got a little too involved with taking down the Elders Council, which lead to assassins being hired to take her down. During the Gemini Murders, no cops were suspects in the investigation. A first for the known iterations of The Killers Games. She eventually went on to marry Elijah Hyde. The two had two children together -- Claudia Hyde and Brody Hyde. =Childhood= Growing up, Kendall always knew that she wanted to be a police officer just like her father and grandfather had been. Her grandfather was Chief of Police at the time. She played little league softball, and her father was the coach of the team. Kendall always looked up to her father. She and her mother had a good relationship as well. Her mother would often take her to the mall outside of town to go shopping. Kendall and her little sister, Allure were very close. =High School= In High School, Kendall was the pitcher for her softball team. She did very well in school. She had a few friends. Brendan Shaw asked her to the prom her Sophomore Year. But she turned him down. Roan Shaw asked her to the Junior Prom, but she turned him down as well. Many boys had a crush on her, but she didn't go out with any of them. Brendan tried more than once to get her to go out with him. She graduated with the class of 2002. =Joining the Force= After High School, Kendall joined the police force. She was partnered with Darby Gibbs. The two worked together very well, though being the only female officers on the force didn't make things easy at all. Kendall was the first female officer on the Indigo Bay Police department. With her father as the Chief of Police, things weren't made very easy on her. =Detective Brody= In 2005, she became the first Female Detective on the force in Indigo Bay. An achievement her father and grandfather were very proud of. Her partner was soon promoted as well. She and Darby quickly became friends. They worked many cases together, including breaking up a large prostitution ring. It was during that bust that Kendall started questioning the way her father was doing things. She began an independent investigation into her own father, and discovered the corruption within the department. She gathered evidence, and went to her superiors to report it. But they too were corrupt, and nobody was willing to do anything about it. Discovering the Badge Bunnies was bad enough. Discovering that her mother was one was even worse. She eventually took everything to Mayor Pryce. The evidence was enough to put more than three quarters of the police department behind bars for corruption. Her sister, Allure, became a police officer a couple of years after she did. =Chief of Police= Because of her independent investigation, Mayor Pryce felt that she was the most qualified to be the new Chief of Police. She named Charles Crewes as her Lietuenant. Darby quit the force so that she could marry Harmon Gibbs. Kendall wasn't sure if she was ready to be chief of police or not. But she quickly got to work on reforming the police department. She reopened many investigations that her father closed due to pressure from Arcturus. She also started trying to close some old cold cases. Her mother wasn't able to forgive her for putting her father away. The two quit speaking to each other. She and her sister however remained on good terms. Not just because Kendall was her boss, but because they both felt betrayed. She managed to find Karolina Forbes after she was kidnapped by Xander Foster. Though she wasn't in time to save Marguriette Forbes. She also ousted a Sweeper Spy, who had to be transfered. Reactions Reactions to her appointment as Chief of Police were mixed. Some felt she got the job because she was pretty, and that she was better off as a badge bunny. Nobody on the force felt like this however. Even though Crewes was her senior, he viewed her as the best person for the job. The appointment was very popular however amongst the townspeople, because of the good job she did. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Chief Brody assisted investigators in whatever way she could. She did her own investigation into Arcturus, and provided information for the investigators as it came to her. She helped get Anita Sparks out of her life of working for Arcturus and convinced her to testify against them. She built an independent case on the corporation, though it proved unnecessary. She also had forensic evidence tests done for investigators. =Later Life= Kendall later went on to marry Elijah Hyde. The two had two children together -- Claudia Hyde and Brody Hyde. Kendall continued working as the Chief of Police in Indigo Bay, and kept the department reformed. She was often regarded as the best Chief of Police the town ever had. =Quotes= "He's a politician. I mean he's a police captain, but underneath it all he's a politician. He puts on a game face, and I don't trust him." - on Sean Renault "So far? Not much. We currently have no reason to believe that one of the suspects named aren't responsible, so for the time being we're going to follow that lead as close as we can. If there's anything you want to bring to our attention, just ask me." "He drowned in 1989. He was swimming in the lake, when his body was found by his grandfather. According to him, Eugene's friends came to take him swimming. When they weren't back in time for dinner, he went to check on his grandson. He found his body washed ashore. The autopsy showed that he died of drowning. The old man didn't know who Eugene's friends were. Unfortunately the old man passed away three years after the incident. He said he never saw Eugene's friends in any case. I glanced over the police report when I became chief of police, and that's all I learned." "Aric Andrews. Always had to keep my eye on him. He always seemed a bit suspicious. I didn't trust him at all. Lumen Downs... I think she was smarter than anyone ever gave credit. Eli Ellis.. always quiet. Nelson Murray on the other hand was always loud. They don't seem to have much in common, though Nelson, Eli, and Aric are all the same ages. But Aric.. isn't from around here. And Lumen? She's a couple of years older. But I'd bet they all have something in common. I just can't figure out what." "I have no jurisdiction over Ivory Island. If the Feds can't do it, I can't do it. Trust me, I've tried. I can't extradite someone, but usually Sheriff Carter and Diora Landry cooperate with us if I pull some strings." "The DNA results confirm that Aric Andrews is in fact Matt Rownd." "It was very difficult. I compiled enough evidence on all the crooked cops in this town, and took it to the mayor. At first she wasn't sure what to do about it -- but when I suggested we go to internal affairs, she decided that it'd be best to handle it in department." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Chiefs of Police Category:MISTX0